Please
by TheLastAirbenderFan19
Summary: Edward and Bella have only been married for about a year. But when Edward comes home one day to find Bella tied up and gagged with a camera next to her, what secrets will be revealed? What memories will be brought back? How will Edward and Bella get through this horrific incident? All human Sorry, I really suck at summaries but check out this story!
1. Chapter 1

I smile and tilt my head to kiss her softly. Surprised, she hesitates for a moment before kissing me back. My hands slide down to her hips, and she giggles when I lift her up, laying her down on the velvet bed a few moments later.

"Is this OK?" I ask her.

"Yes," she breathes.

I continue to kiss her gently. One hand runs down her side, tracing her curves; the other cradling her cheek tenderly.

"I love you," I whisper. It was the first time that I had told her that. She is silent. "I said, I love you, Bella." She still does not say anything. "Well?" I growl, irritated. "What's your answer?"

She looks surprised at my annoyance. "Edward, I. . . I'm just a little confused, I'm sorry."

My grip tightens around her hip, and her arm, in frustration. "What?" I growl, "_What _are you confused about? You want me to have sex with you, and you won't even say you love me?"

Now she looks. . . _scared. _Of _me_. "Edward, let go," she whispers. "You're hurting me."

My eyes widen and I release her immediately. "I'm so sorry, Bella," I say softly. "You know I would never intentionally hurt you, right?"

She swallows hard before nodding. "I don't want to. . .take this. . . _sex _thing too fast. Please."

I take her warm hand in my large one, her elegant fingers weaving between my rough ones. Then I softly kiss her hand. "Bella, of course I want to make love to you. But I promise, I will never push you or go even the slightest bit faster than you are comfortable with. I'm sorry if I hurt you before, I love you."

My hands explore her body cautiously as it moves against my own. Slowly, I slide my hands under her shirt, letting myself touch her bra strap, finger it. I prompt her to pull her shirt off, and slowly, she does. But she is hesitant and trembling. I don't notice, too stunned by what I could see of her sexy breasts, and her gorgeous curves.

My body pushes hers down to the bed, my hands on either side of her. I am barely aware as my lips cover every inch of the pure beauty in front of them. My kisses trail her lips, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, and finally her beautiful breasts, hidden behind her bra. I pull my own shirt over my head, throwing it to the side. And I go back to kissing every inch of her that I can reach. Hesitantly, she brings her fingers to trace the muscles of my chest, my arms. Then her hands reach up to my face and she gently pulls me up to kiss her lips. She holds my mouth against hers, and I slide my finger under the strap of her bra, aching to pull it off.

Bella pulls away from me, shaking her head. "No. . .Edward I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready for that. Please, Edward."

That makes me snap out of it. I no longer have the strong urge to squeeze her breasts, I just want her to be happy. "Bella," I say, touching her cheek gently. "I told you, you don't have to worry about that. I _love _you. And again, I'm promising you that I will _never _do something that you don't want me to. If you want me to stop, you just have to tell me. You don't have to give me any pleases or sorrys, OK?"

"OK." There's a pause, and then-

"I'm going to go get us some dinner, from your favorite resturant. OK?" I say to her as I pull my shirt back on.

She nods as she also redresses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Hi guys, I know this is weird, but I HATE twilight. But it's addicting to write these sappy love fanfictions, and twilight has a huge fanbase, so thats why im using it. Don't hate on me, seriously, just read. And please review.**

**If you have any suggestions, just message me and ill probably take them!**

**Btw, Bella and Edward aren't married. They are girlfriend/boyfriends and Bella is staying at Edward's house for a few days for whatever the reason. His family isnt there.**

**Also, if this chapter kind of makes no sense, It will be explained later**

**Bella's POV:**

Once Edward leaves, I go into the shower. The hot water runs down my body in streams and I let myself totally relax as I start to sing (something I only do in the privacy of the shower). After a while I get out of the shower, dry myself off, wring out my hair, and pick out a pair of soft, comfy pajamas.

As I am cleaning the kitchen, I hear something in the front hall. "Edward?" I call. No answer. Another thud. A little fear creeps into my voice as I call again, "Edward, is that you?"

Suddenly the kitchen lights go out, throwing it into darkness. I back into the counter, my fingers trembling as they grip the edge of it. I hear the sound of a camera starting to record. Then I hear the sound of a knife being taken out of its sheath.

"Edward!" I shriek, though he is probably ten miles away.

And then the knife is at my throat. The voice of a man sneers,"Sorry to dissapoint you, but I'm not Edward."

"Wh-What do you want?" I say, trying to keep my voice steady. _Just stay calm. _

"You are lookin' pretty damn sexy right now. You know. . . my original plan was to record you being tortured and show it to Edward. But maybe I can add something in, to add some. . ._spice_." The man's cold fingers trace my lips. "Edward won't be back for about forty five minutes. We have a lot of time together, don't we, sexy?"

He grabs my hands and ties them together, ignoring my resistance. Then he binds my feet together, tightening the rope until it hurts like hell. The guy switches on the light as he comes into my line of sight, showing his terrifying amber eyes and long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He sets the camera in his hand on the kitchen counter, and pulls me off the floor by my hair. I whimper as he pushes me against the fridge, holding me there with his body. A second later he forces his mouth onto my lips, ignoring my screaming. He trails rough, sloppy kisses down to my neck. I thrash in his iron grip, kicking as hard as I can, but it's no use.

His rough, cold finger's force my shirt off, half ripping it, and he pulls of his own.

"No," I plead. "Please, don't take this from me. Please."

A split second later and my bra is laying on the floor. I scream harder than I ever have in my life as the guy licks and kisses every inch of my body he can possibly touch.

"TELL EDWARD!" he hisses at me, holding the camera in front of my face. "TELL HIM HOW MUCH YOU HATE IT, HOW MUCH YOU WANT IT TO STOP!" His hand squeezes my hip so hard I know it will bruise. "TELL HIM!"

He throws me onto the floor, and I hurriedly shove my shirt back over my head, crawling away from him as best as I can with my hands and feet bound together. Broken.

"Hey!" He kicks me in the side. "Where do you think you're going?" Suddenly he yanks me up, pushes me against the wall, and twists my arm in the most unnatural position. My screams echo through the house. The guy puts the tip of his knife on the top of my now broken arm. Slowly he drags it down, making a deep cut, and once again not hearing my ear piercing screams.

He forces a cloth around my mouth, tying it off at the back of my head. Then he stops the recording, sets the camera down next to me, and leaves me there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edwards POV**

I push open my front door. And see the most horrific ever to be set before my eyes. Bella, crumpled and bleeding. Automatically I drop the food, rushing to her side as my heart beats uncontrollably. Her hands and feet are bound, a cloth tied around her mouth. I rip it off, working furiously at the knots binding her.

"Edward?" she whispers, just half conscious. A whimper of pain escapes her.

"I'm here, Bella. I'm here, you're OK. I love you." I stroke her hair gently before lifting her into my arms. She buries her face into my chest, I feel her tears dampening my jacket. "Bella, I'm going to take you to the hospital. But I need you to tell me who did this to you."

"Blonde man," she rasps. "Video."

"Video? What do you mean video?"

"Edward. . . Hurts."

"I know, Bella," I soothe. "Please will you just tell me what video means so I can know who did this to you?"

"Man took video. Camera in kitchen." She gasps, "Edward. . .Please. Hurts. Edward, man touched me."

Rage rips through me in waves. He _touched _her? I rush to the kitchen and find the camera, cradling Bella in one arm.

"Edward. Please, Edward. Make hurt stop."

I can barely hear her, my horror focused on the screen in front of me. Bella had called for me-her voice so scared-and I wasn't there. Then I hear him, his knife at Bellas throat. I recognize him right away.

James. He has hated me ever since he and his girlfriend Victoria broke up. Victoria and I had gotten together, the reason for their breakup. I never thought he hated me to this extreme. And I only wish he took it out on me instead of Bella.

Horror fills me, my eyes furious as he pushes Bella against the wall and forcefully kisses her. Everywhere. I turn away. Bella screams sound from the camera, each one hitting me like a physical blow. I turn off the camera.

"Bella," I say softly, touching her cheek. "I'm going to take you to the hospital now, OK?" I shift my grip on her. She gasps.

"Edward. Arm. You hurt arm," she rasps.

I don't understand.

"EDWARD! You hurting arm. Man broke arm. Edward you hurting me!" she is almost screaming now.

I realize my elbow is pressing against her arm. James _broke _her arm? Quickly, I shift my grip again. "Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't realize. I'm sorry."

She cries. "Edward, please make hurt stop."

I carry her to the car, setting her gently in the passenger seat and buckling her up. Then I get in the drivers seat. My fingers intertwine with hers-her hand is cold. "I love you, Bella."

"Me, too." It is a whisper. "Stop hurt. Please."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Actually, I guess Bella and Edward can be married**

**Bella's POV**

Nothing is clear, everything fuzzy. But I feel Edwards arms holding me, his voice talking. He kisses my forehead, and then I feel him put me down on something hard. The hard thing starts moving. And Edwards voice is getting farther and farther away.

I call his name softly. Then-when he doesn't answer-louder. I force my eyes open, looking. I am on a hospital stretcher. Why I am in the hospital? Oh yes, I remember, because it hurts everywhere.

I am transferred onto a hospital bed and then everything goes black.

The pain is still there, only duller. I open my eyes, it is much easier to focus. Edward is sitting in the chair.

"Edward!" My voice is still weak.

"How are you, Bella?" His voice is stiff and bitter.

"I'm OK, really. Don't worry."

"You're OK? Don't _worry_?" He lets out a loud noise of anger, kicking the little table next to him. The vase sitting on it falls, giving a piercing crack. I flinch. My fingers tremble as they clutch the sheets of my hospital bed.

"Edward," I whisper. "Calm down."

"HE ALMOST _RAPED _YOU BELLA! I SAW THE FUCKING VIDEO! AND YOU WANT ME TO _CALM _DOWN? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Edward," I plead, a tear slipping down my cheek. "Please, don't remind me of that. Please, I'm begging you." A few more tears. I wish I were stronger.

He softens, nearing me and kneeling down next to my bed. His fingers brush against my cheek, wiping away my tears gently. Then he tilts his head, presses his lips to mine. And a jolt of terror runs through me. Flashes of that guy forcing me against the wall, forcing his lips against mine. His hands under my shirt. My screams.

I gasp, pushing Edward away and squeezing my eyes shut. For some reason I curl up into a ball, terrified. _It's just Edward_, I keep telling myself. _He loves you. _But it doesn't make a difference. The feeling of a guy that close.

"Bella. . .?" He sounds hurt, confused. He doesn't understand.

"I'm sorry. It's just too hard. It's too scary. Too like what he did."

"Bella, you know I would never hurt you, right?"

"I know. I love you, I really do. And so I don't understand why I'm scared, but I just am. And I'm sorry."

He brushes my cheeks with his fingers again. "Is this OK?" When I nod, he continues, "I will wait. I don't care if you're too scared for that. I'll wait for you, however long it takes. And I will _never _let _anything _like that happen to you again. I'm your husband. **(Author's Note: They're 18/19 and just married. So forget about the whole thing in the first chapter when I said it was the first time they said "i love you" to eachother. I changed my mind.) **I'm supposed to protect you. But I let you down, and I'll never be able to show how sorry I am."

"It's not your fault." I sighs "Did you find out who it is that did it? Did you tell the police?"

"I knew right away who it was, Bella. I know this guy. It's complicated, but I'll explain it to you later, OK?"

What? He _knows _the person? "No! Tell me now! I deserve to know!" My voice raises, and I hear the monitor next to me start to accelerate.

"I said I'll explain it to you later, Bella. I think it's time for you to take another dose, you need to rest." He presses the button that calls the nurse.

She comes and give me more sleep medicine, much against my will.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edwards POV**

The next day, I am allowed to bring Bella home. But it is still unbearable, the guilt. Everytime I notice her wince in pain, or see her arm in a cast, it's almost like it physically hurts _me_.

I call a taxi to the hospital, and sit in the back with Bella. It's a fairly long drive home. She lays down, her head resting on my lap. I kiss her forehead and let my fingers stroke her dark hair. We reach home after about an hour, Bella is asleep. So I carry her into the room and lay her on the bed.

I am making dinner when she get's up, walking into the kitchen. After a few seconds her breath starts to quicken. She slumps against the wall, sliding down to the floor and hugging her knees.

"Bella!" I rush to her side, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"This place, it's like I can almost see him there. Hear his voice. Feel him. . ." she trails off. And after a minute of hesitation, adds, "I thought you were him, at first. You don't even look like eachother, I don't know why-"

"Bella it's alright. If this is too hard, we can check into a hotel for a while. Just tell me what you need, I'll do anything to make this easier for you."

She smiles weakly. "That's really sweet, Edward. But I'm OK, I can adjust. I just need some time." She finds my hand, clenching it within her own. Then she wraps her arms around me and pulls herself into my chest. "I can finish dinner, it's fine."

"You always make us dinner. Why don't I for a change? You relax." I lead her to the couch.

"Thank you, Edward. For everything." She hugs me again.

"Bella I'm your husband, it's my job to love and protect you. You don't have to thank me. And I do love you, so much. But I already failed at the protecting part once. I'm not going to let anything like that happen to you ever again."

"You didn't fail, it wasn't your fault. You shouldn't have to constantly be protecting me. You have a life outside of me."

"I barely have a life outside of you," I say. "Wait here, dinner will be done in a few minutes."

After dinner, I take a shower and get into bed. Bella climbs in after me a few minutes later. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her as close to me as I can.

"Edward, tell me how you know the guy who attacked me," she demands. When I don't answer, she reminds me angrily, "You said you would tell me when we got home, remember?"

I was nervous to tell her, I had never even told her about Victoria. "I have an ex-girlfriend named Victoria," I say slowly. "It wasn't at the stage of undying love or anything, but we were dating for about a year. We only broke up about a week before I met you. And we did have a _lot _of sex." I had never had sex with Bella before. And I love Bella a thousand times more than I liked Victoria.

"What do you mean a lot?" Bella asks quietly.

"Every other day at the very least." My expression is ashamed. Bella is still a virgin, and I'm some creep that used to have sex five times a week.

She is shocked. "Did. . .Did you love her?"

"No."

Now she is angry. She hisses,"You had repetitive sex with someone you didn't even love? Did you even _like _her, or did you just pretend to because you wanted to fuck her?" She rips herself from me, sitting up on the bed.

"I did like her," I say quickly. She is still mad. "But after experiencing my feelings for you, I could never call what I felt for Victoria love."

"Stop trying to flatter me!" My remark had only made her angrier. "Just tell me what Victoria had to do with this man who attacked me."

"He loved her. They were dating before Victoria and I were. She broke up with him because of me, and now he wants to get even."

"That's what this is about? A breakup? This is the most idiotic, ridiculous thing I've ever heard. This guy is a twisted psycho!"

"Bella, come here." I open my arms, reaching for her hand.

But she snatches it away and snaps, "Don't touch me. How could you never have told me about this Victoria person before? You must have liked her quite a bit if you were fucking her every day! And if you didn't like her that much and were still doing that, you're a sick person."

"Bella, please," I plead. "I'm very sorry. Will you please forgive me?"

"Just leave me alone, Edward. I'm sleeping on the couch." She slams the door on her way out. I sigh, and make sure to leave a wide space for Bella on the bed in case she changes her mind.

An earpiercing scream wakes me in the middle of the night.

"EDWARD!" Bella screams. "NO! STOP HIM! PLEASE! PLEASE, EDWARD MAKE HURT STOP!"

My heart feels as if it is no longer working. I rush into the living room as fast as humanly possible. Bella is still sleeping, and screaming. She always talks in her sleep, but doesn't scream in it very often.

"Bella, I'm here," I soothe. "It's just a dream. You're safe." I brush my fingers to her cheek, wiping away the tears that just keep flowing.

Thankfully her eyes flutter open then. She squints in the dark. "Edward?"

"Yes, it's me," I say softly. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"No," she whispers. "Just stay with me."

"Always," I promise. "Do you want to go back to the room?"

She nods, and slowly gets up, following me into the bedroom. When both get into bed, she buries herself in my chest, her arms wrapped around me tightly. I take one of her hands and squeeze it between both of mine.

"I love you so, so much," I whisper into her ear, my lips barely touching the skin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: This chapter is mainly a flashback on Bella and Edwards relationship**

**Bella's POV**

The nightmares are getting worse. My screams wake Edward three more times that night. Each time it takes him almost fifteen minutes to calm me, and Edward says he doesn't mind. But I knew he was getting almost no sleep. Even when I wasn't screaming, I was still rolling around restlessly and talking in my sleep.

My sleep talking always use to bother him. Many times, he gets very pissed at me because of it, especially when he is already stressed out. I always say it's not my fault, it's just something I naturally do. But my sleep talking has actually caused several fights between us.

Now though, he doesn't complain for a second. Just pulls me closer to him to comfort me.

We had only been married about a year-when I was eighteen (now I am nineteen). But once-about three months ago-there was an incident that made me truly fear him. I remember that day so very well.

* * *

**Flashback: **I had just come home from this research program group I was doing. It had been a long day and I was dead tired. As soon as I got home, I crashed on the couch. A minute or so later I heard Edward come through the front door.

"BELLA!" he yelled. There was an unusual harsh tone to his voice.

"Yeah, I'm home," I called back to him from the couch.

He walked into the living room and spotted me laying on the sofa. "Where the hell is my dinner?" he snarls. The wild expression on his face had started to scare me.

"Edward, are you OK?" I asked as I sat up. I tried to hide my surprise. Edward didn't cuss at me very often. "Where have you been? Are you drunk?"

His expression grows even more enraged. "WHERE I HAVE BEEN IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND MAKE ME SOME DINNER, BITCH."

I was very angry at this point. "It is most definitely my business where you have been, I'm your wife." I stood up and glared at him. "And how dare you call me lazy? I've been working my ass off all day. You come back, totally drunk, and you won't even tell me where you've been? Go make your own dinner, because I'm certainly not cooking for you today."

I started to head to our bedroom, but Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Kiss me," he ordered, his words slurred. "You won't let me fuck you, you'd better at least let me kiss you hard."

I turned my face away from him. "Edward, let go of me." My tone was commanding. I hated that I couldn't pull myself out of his iron grip, hated that he had always been physically stronger than me.

To my great relief, he releases me. But then he demanded, "Go get on the bed. We're having sex whether you like it or not. I can't wait any longer, you're too damn sexy."

I was fuming., feeling more fury than I have ever felt in my life. But now I was also flat out terrified. Stepping forward, I slapped him across the face. Angry tears welled in my eyes. "Never talk to me like that again," I hissed.

He smiled. But not the sweet, loving smile that I was used to. No, this smile was almost. . . sadistic. Like my anger and fear was only amusing to him. Then he kicks me, making me fall to the ground. He kicks me again, right in the middle. I let out a half scream and whimper in pain. I touch my forehead; it was bleeding from hitting the edge of a table. I stared at Edward in shock, my hand coming up to cover my open mouth. He had never, _ever_, physically hurt me in any way. This was Edward, he loved me. He was the most caring husband in the world.

I scrambled to my feet, stumbling away from him. I had never been scared of Edward before-not like this. But now pure fear shone in my eyes, which had tears streaming from them.

"I'm leaving," I whispered, attempting to wipe away the tears. I touch my forehead again, it is bleeding worse than before, a few drops of blood dripped onto the collar of my shirt.

I walk out the front door. And I just keep walking. And walking. And walking, until I finally collapse on the ground, no idea where. I curl up into a ball, crying harder than I have ever in my life. The sobs are uncontrollable. Eventually, I must have fallen asleep.

The next thing I know, I feel a cool hand on my cheek. It feels nice. I wonder whose it is.

"Bella?" Edward's voice is dry, like he has been crying, too. "Bella, I am so sorry. I will never forgive myself and I would not blame you if you filed a divorce right now."

I open my eyes just enough to see his face. Dark shadows circle his eyes, which are red. Edward touches my forehead and cringes. Then he rips a piece of fabric from his shirt and dabs my forehead wound with it. The forehead wound that he gave me.

I come to my senses, remembering what he did to me . Had I been laying out here the whole night? "Get away from me," I demand. Edward looks pained. I shriek, "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

He does. "Bella, please. I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. I was mad and I took my anger out on you. I know it's not an excuse for saying what I said to you. It's not an excuse for hitting you. But please, please I'm begging you. I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me."

"You're my husband. You're supposed to love and protect me." But I know that he does love me.

He takes my hand in his. I am too stunned to resist. "I do love you, Bella. So much. I simply can't be without you." He brings my hand to his lips, kissing my fingers gently. "Please. Forgive me. Let me spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

My eyes meet his. And the sincerity, the hopefullness, the self-shame, the love I see in his eyes makes me wrap my arms around him and pull him into an embrace. Makes me nod, forgiving him. **-End of Flashback.**

* * *

"Edward?" I whisper. He doesn't move, deep in sleep. I find his hand and hold it in mine. I let my head rest on his chest, his heart beat loud in my ears. Then I lean over and breathe in his ear, "I love you."

He smiles, just a little.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows/favorites/reviews! They really boosted my confidence! **

**I am really proud of Chapter Six, and I really liked writing a flashback.**

**So please let me know in reviews which chapter(s) was your favorite, it'll help me write better!**

**Also, tell me if you want more flashbacks!**

**Thanks again, guys!**

**Edward's POV**

Bella is so amazingly beautiful when she is asleep. Of course she is always breathtaking, but the peaceful expression on her face, the morning sunlight filtering onto her face, she is heart stopping.

I stay in bed for a few minutes after I wake up, watching the rise and fall of Bella's even breathing. I hug her closer to me, my face buried in her hair. Then I pull away and press my lips to her forehead for a long moment.

Last night I admit I didn't get much sleep, with Bella's screaming and restlessness in addition to her normal sleep talking. But it was worth it to make her feel better, to comfort her. I am ashamed to remember how pissed I used to get at her for disturbing me with her sleep talking for the first month or so of our marriage.

**Flashback: **"Damn you Bella,"**(Authors Note: btw forget that Bella said Edward barely swears at her, this is not true)** I snap when her sleep talking wakes me up for the third time that night. I attempt to carry her into the guest room, but she refuses to get off the bed.

"Trying to sleep, Edward," she mumbles only half consciously, kicking me in protest. "Leave me alone."

"Yeah," I mutter irritably, "So am I." I decide to just go sleep in the guest room myself. But apparently _Bella _doesn't want that, either.

"Wait, Edward," she mumbles. "Don't go, please stay here."

I ignore her, too pissed and sleepy to really care what she wants.

The next morning, Bella is already up and making breakfast by the time I get up. "Good morning," she says. "Do you want some of my-"

"Either you find a way to get rid of your ridiculously annoying sleep talking, Bella, or we're not sleeping together."

She looks surprised. "Edward, it's not my fault-"

"I can't believe I didn't think about this before I proposed to you," I say bitterly without thinking.

She intakes a sharp breath, looking at me in shock. "I can't believe you said that," she says softly. "Is my _sleep talking_ really something that would affect your decision?"

"No! Of course not!" I protest quickly.

"Do you regret proposing to me?" Bella whispers.

"No." I near her, taking her hand in mine. "Never, I will never _ever_ regret that in a thousand years." I let my arms wrap around her hips, and lean in to kiss her gently. But she turns away.

"Bella, I'm very sorry for saying that. I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry." I take her face in my hands. "You are the most beautiful person on the planet."

"No," she smirks. "I'm not, that would be Miss Universe."

"I suppose you're right," I say playfully, going to get the cereal from the pantry. "But you _are_ the most beautiful person in the world to me." I wrap my arms around her from behind. Pushing her hair out of the way, I tilt my head and press my lips to the base of her neck, slowly trailing them up her throat. "I love you."

"OK," she laughs. "If you really do, then yell it out to the world."

I put my lips by her ear. "I love you." It is softer than a whisper.

She gives me a questioning look.

"You are my world," I say simply.

**-End of Flashback**

**Bella's POV**

"Good morning," Edward says when I open my eyes.

"Don't you have work?" I say confusedly. "You didn't have to stay just for me, I'm fine. Just give me some pepper spray or something so I can defend myself." I laugh lightly.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you're totally comfortable again," he says firmly. "How about I take you out for dinner today? We haven't gone out for a while."

"That would be nice."

"I have one condition," he says, a crooked smile on his face.. "Hide your wings, I don't want people stare once they know I'm bringing an angel with me tonight."

He smiles and kisses my forehead before climbing out of bed. "I'll make reservations at your favorite restaurant." Then, suddenly his expression turns serious and he looks away.

"What?" I ask.

"The police called me yesterday. I've been holding off telling you about it. . ."

"Why?" I demand.

"Bella, they need you to come in and tell them exactly what he did to you. I told them about the whole Victoria and James thing-they said that seems very unreasonable and they need more evidence." He presses his hand to my cheek. "I'm very sorry, I know this is hard for you. I wish so much that I could take the pain for you."

"No," I whimper. "Please, just show them the video-why can't you just do that?" I can't do this, no way. It's too painful.

Edward looks pained. "I don't have it. I saw it, and then I rushed to get you to the hospital. When I got back it was gone. James must have stolen it." I feel his hand squeeze mine, but it is vauge and distant-like everything except for that one thought in my head. _I can't do this. _

"Bella, you don't have to do this alone. I'll be there right next to you." He kisses my fingers lightly. "Always."

"When?" I whisper. "When do I have to do it?"

"We have to do it either today afternoon or tomorrow morning. Your choice. Do you want it before or after our dinner?"

_What I want, is to not do it at all_. But I don't want to sound like a brat. "After," I decide. I know I should do it before, and get it over with, but I can't force myself to do it any earlier than I have to.

"I'll tell them," says Edward. "Meanwhile, why don't you take a hot bath. It'll help you relax."

**Edward's POV**

"I'm almost done," calls Bella from the bathroom.

When she comes out, I am afraid I will die. "You look. . .breathtaking," I say softly. She is wearing a knee-length blue dress, her her dark hair let out in loose curls. Normally she almost never wears makeup-but now her cheeks are dusted with that pink-whatever-it-is-that-girls-put-on-their-cheeks. And I think she wears a thin liner around her eyes.

"Thanks," she breathes. "Let's go."

* * *

We reach the restaurant about fifteen minutes later. "Can we have a seat outside? A booth, please," I ask the waiter-Bella enjoys sitting outside. I take her hand and follow the waiter to our seats.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" I say softly.

"Yeah," she agrees absently, flipping through the menu. "It's really nice outside."

"Not because of the weather." I take her free hand gently. She looks up from the menu. "Because of you."

She is frozen for a moment, then she laughs lightly. "Edward. . .you are _so _cheesy." She laughs again, and so do I. Not at her comment though. Just because the sound of her laughter is so amazingly beautiful-it is impossible not to join in. To want to be a part of that beauty.

"Bella, this is a sincere question. Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Well, I know how much I love you."

"You compare on tree to an entire forest." She doesn't answer, smiling shyly. "I would die for you, Bella. You are my shooting star. I smile to myself everytime I hear your name, everytime I hear your voice, see your face." I touch my hand to her cheek, making her look me in the eye. "You deserve the world, Bella. But I know I can't give it to you, so I'll give you what I think is the next best thing. _My_ world."

She stares at me for a long time, frozen again. Then she starts to lean in, so very slowly. Her parted lips come to rest on mine, her hands gripping my jacket and shoulder for support.

"Are you sure you're comfortable. You know with. . ."

"I'm sure," she says, averting her gaze. Instantly I feel bad for reminding her about that horrific incident. We kiss for a few more seconds.

Once we are ready, I call the waiter and we place our orders. The food arrives very quickly. That's when it happens-as we are eating. Bella's fork clatters onto the floor, pure fear that she doesn't even attempt to hide-which is very unusual for her-on her face.

"Bella!" I say in alarm. She doesn't respond, just trembles more. This is really starting to scare me. I shake her slightly, demanding, "Bella! What's going on?"

"Edward," she whimpers. "It's him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: There is a part with some graphic stuff in this chapter**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella it's OK," I soothe, trying to calm her down. At the same time I try to calm myself down-the anger boiling inside of me. James, the one that threatened Bella, hurt her, almost took her innocence against her will. I want to go there right now and punch him. And kick him. And just keep hurting him. But technically he is not a criminal yet-not until Bella speaks to the police.

I see James sit down at the table next to our booth out of the corner of my eye. Bella is in panic mode, her eyes wild and her breaths hard. She clenches her eyes shut, her palms pressed to her stomach. It is my worst nightmare to watch.

"Bella," I say softly, getting up and sitting down next to her on her side of the booth. "Do you really think I will let him hurt you?"

James gets up. Walks to our booth. "Hello, _Edward_. Mind if I borrow her for a moment? We just need to finish something we started." He smiles sickly, then looks at Bella. "Come on Isabella. Don't you want me inside of you? Don't you want my d*ck in you?"

"Don't touch me," she demands weakly, fear cutting through her voice.

"Come on _Edward_, just get out of the way and let me kiss her hard, at least. You gotta share 'em, you know?"

Standing up, I hiss, "Get your ass out of here, you fucking bastard." He takes a step closer, and I stand protectively in front of Bella.

"I know we ended on slightly bad terms, but I didn't think you hated me that much. Those are some harsh words, man." He smirks.

"I didn't hate you until you attacked and tried to take the innocence of the most beautiful person in the world because I caused you to break up with your girlfriend."

"You're right about the beautiful part," he smirks again. "Damn her boobs were sexy. She's seriously a virgin though? I wish I'd known that, I would have continued and finished the job. I don't how you resisted fucking her all this time. If she were my wife, there wouldn't be a second when she wasn't stripped, with me riding her and squeezing her boobs. I would thrust in and out of her sp hard, every day." He laughs. "I wouldn't give a _shit _whether she wants to or not. I mean, who cares-"

"_I_ care," I snarl. "Because I _love _her. I love _her_. Not her _body_." I step forward, glaring at him. "And you will _pay _for what you did to her. You will fucking wish you never were born, you bastard."

"Oh I don't think I'll ever wish that," James sneers. "If I was never born, I never would have gotten to touch that sexy body." The he adds, smirking yet again, "I do fucking wish I fucked her harder, though."

Unable to control my anger, I punch him, knocking him to the ground. Bella grabs my arm, attempting to hold me back.

"Edward." Her tone is trying to be strong, but I know she has been crying. "Stop. Leave it. You're the one that's going to get in trouble."

That is when the restaurant manager comes and throws us out.

**Bella's POV**

My sobs are uncontrollable. James's words are ringing in my ears as Edward helps me into the car. When we get home, he leads me to the couch, sitting down next to me.

"Bella, by the day after tomorrow he will be behind bars," Edward says, trying to calm me down. His fingers touch my cheek, gently wipe away some of the tears that are slowly drying onto my skin. He takes my hand in his and kisses the back of it lightly. "I love you." He pulls me into a hug, my head buried in his chest. "And I am very sorry our date was ruined."

I look at him. I wipe the rest of my tears. Then I pull his head down to kiss me. After a moment of hesitation, he does, desperately. I am pushed down against the couch, his body moving on top of mine. But it no longer reminds me of that monster.

My fingers tangle in his black hair **(A/N: I dont really remember what Edwards hair color is) **as his hands run down my hips. Edward pulls his shirt off, throwing it to the side, and my hands trace over his bare chest, the muscles in his arms.

He lifts me up, still kissing me as he carries me to the bed, laying me down and climbing on top of me.

I fumble with the straps of my dress, pulling it off my shoulders. Edward pulls it down all the way and throws it to the side. His lips press to the base of my throat, trailing kisses all the way down to my belly button. They linger on my bra, kissing what can be seen of my breasts.

"Are you sure?" he asks seriously.

I nod.

Edward looks hesitant. "Are you _sure _you're not scared or uncomfortable at all? It's so soon after-"

"I'm sure, Edward." I say firmly before whispering, "I love you."

He smiles slightly before tucking my hair behind my ear and saying softly, "Not as much as I love you. There is no love in the world as strong as the one I feel for you." With that he slowly unclasps my bra, letting it go loose, but still covering my breasts. His fingers brush along the hem of the bra, his lips kissing the fabric.

Very slowly, he moves the bra down, letting it fall.

"So beautiful," he breathes. His hands cup my breasts, and he presses his lips to the valley in between them, murmuring, "You are so beautiful."

I let my fingers touch his face, brush the hollows of his cheeks, skim over his eyelids, his lips. My hands wander down to the top of his jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding them down to his thighs. Edward slides out of his jeans. Our legs entwine.

His lips kiss every part, every inch of my body, focusing on my breasts. I moan softly with pleasure as his hands squeeze them tenderly. His hands are moving downwards, soon fingering the hem of my underwear. He looks up at me for permission, and I nod.

Slowly he slides it down, and off my legs. I am completely naked. His hands explore every single spot on my body, and so do his lips.

Eventually, his boxers came down, and we did it.

* * *

The next day I wake up and my whole body hurts like hell. I am laying on Edward's chest, my legs still intertwined with his. My bra and underwear are back on. Did I put them on or Edward?

I moan in pain and roll off of him, my body curling into a ball.

"Bella?" Edward says sleepily, waking up. "Are you alright?"

"Everything hurts," I groan.

Edward pulls me into his arms. "I'm sorry. For a while I forgot that it was your first time." He takes my hand, weaving his fingers in between mine. "I'm very sorry."

"Don't apologize. Even if you did remember, how could you stop it from hurting?"

"I could have been gentler."

"You were gentle," I protest.

"But I could have been more gentle."

I let out a frustrated sigh and roll my eyes. "It wasn't your fault, OK?" I smile a little. "Last night was. . .amazing. For me, at least."

"You think it wasn't for me?" His fingers brush over my bra. He puts his hand on my chest, near my heart. "You are beautiful. In every possible way."

He kisses me, his hands gripping my bare hips. But this time they are so very gentle, as if I am something fragile that will break in his arms with one touch. Suddenly, remembering something, I pull away from him. "I have to go talk to the police today, don't I?"

"In about two hours." He kisses my fingertips. "I'll be there with you, if you want me to. I promise I will never leave your side. Not until you don't want me there."

"Thank you," I whisper. "And you're going to be keeping that promise for a long time. Forever, actually. I'll _always_ want you."

He smiles, kissing my forehead. "You should go take a hot bath, it will relieve some of the pain."

I wince when I try to get up. My legs simply were too sore. "I don't think I can walk over there," I confess, embarrassed.

"I'll help you," he says automatically. "Wait here while I fill up the tub for you."

A few minutes later Edward returns. He lifts me off the bed-his chest still bare and me still wearing nothing but my bra and underwear-and carries me to the bathroom. Then he gets everything that I need-towel, soap, lotion, hair clip-and puts it by the tub. He leaves so I can undress completely and get in the tub.

I clip my hair up because I was too sore and tired to wash it. The hot water relaxes my muscles, and I sigh in pleasure. Soon I am done, and go through the painful process of redressing.

Then I go outside, Edward is waiting for me in the living room. "It's time to go," he says gently. He pulls me into a hug, his face buried in my hair. "Are you doing alright? Did the bath help?"

"I'm fine," I lie. "The bath kind of helped a little."

"Bella, you don't have to lie to me." He tilts my head upwards, forcing me to look him in the eye. "It's fine if you're nervous, or scared, or flat out terrified. I will _always _be here for you." He kisses my forehead lovingly before pulling me into his embrace again.

"Thanks," I say into his jacket. "Let's get this over with then."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Please review to tell me your favorite chapter, and weather you want more flashbacks or not**

**And if you have any suggestions, please review and I will defineltey consider them!**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward and Bella Cullen," Edward says. "We have an appointment to discuss the incident concerning James Peterson and Bella Cullen."

And soon we are sitting in a white room, at a desk across from a police woman. It is a good thing it is a woman and not a man. I am shaking uncontrollably, and the questions have not even started yet. Edward grips my hand.

"OK then," says the police woman lightly. "Let us just get started then. All questions will be asked towards Bella Cullen regarding the incident of attempted rape by the accused, "James Peterson." She looks at Edward. "And you are the husband, Edward Cullen?"

He nods. "Yes."

"You are not allowed to speak. There is an interview for you tomorrow, but you are not permitted to say one word during hers, alright? The only reason I'm allowing you in the room is because of the rape situation. I know women need as much support as they can get in this kind of predicament.

"Let's start with you telling me your version of what happened," she says to me.

"Excuse me?" I snap. "My version? There is only one version.-" Did she dare think i was lying about this?

Edward shoots me a look, telling me to calm down.

"Fine," I hiss. And the fear hits me as I realize I have to talk about it. "I was taking a shower. When I came out, I-I heard a thump and a noise of footsteps. I c-called out to see if it was E-Edward but no one responded so I-"

"Where was Mr. Cullen at this time?" interrupts the woman, taking notes frantically.

"Going to get us dinner." After a deep breath, I countinue. "After that there was a few more thumps, and I. . .I y-yelled his name again-"

"Whose name? Mr. Cullens?"

I nod. " I yelled Edward's name." I pause, swallowing. "And then I f-felt a knife at my throat. And he said 'Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Edward'.

"Those exact words?"

I nod. Edward squeezes my hand.

" He started recording a camera, he held it up in front of my face. Then I asked him what he wanted. . .and. . ." I breathe deeply again. "And. . .And I asked him what he wanted. . ." I can't seem to get out the next sentence.

The woman seems to be getting impatient. "I have three more cases after this, Miss. Get on with it."

Edward's eyes enlarge with anger. "She was _raped _for god sake! Do you think this is easy for her?"

The woman's eyes flash with annoyance. "If you cannot restrain yourself from speaking, Mr. Cullen, we will have you removed from the room."

"I can't." James terrifying words, his hands on my body, the memories flash through my head. Tears start. "I'm sorry, I just need a break for a minute."

**Edward's POV**

I take Bella out of the questioning room for a while.

"Take me home. I'm done with this crap," she demands, trying to replace her fear with anger.

"Bella." I sit down next to her and take her hand in mine."I know you're scared. But running away from this isn't the solution."

"Your not my mother," she snaps, snatching her hand back. "Just take me back."

I sigh. "No."

She glares at me.

"If you don't speak to them, James will not be convicted. He could try to hurt you again-"

"I don't care!" she yells. "I demand that you take me home, I have the right to-"

"I have the rights to my own car, and my personal choice whether to take you back or not," I say curtly.

"Fine. Do what you want _Edward_, I really couldn't care less. But I'm leaving." She snatches her jacket from my hands and starts to storm out the door.

I rush up to her, grabbing her by the arm. "Bella, wait." I entwine my fingers in hers. "Please don't walk away from this, please. I know it's very hard, and I'm so so sorry." I kiss her hand. "But please try to do this. For me. I can't stand to see him just get away with this. And I won't be able to take it if he hurts you again."

She looks at me for a long time. Then, "Fine." She dumps her jacket back in my arms angrily. "Let's get this over with, then."

* * *

"I asked him what he wanted and h-he. . .he said. . .can I write it down?" she asks with a whisper.

The officer nods and slides her a pen and 's fingers shake as she writes,

"_You are looking pretty sexy right now. My original plan was to record you being tortured and show it to Edward. But maybe I can add something in for some spice. Edward won't be back for about forty minutes. We have a lot of time together don't we sexy"_

My hands clench at my sides. Bella presses closer to me, burying her face in my chest.

"We need to know the rest of the story, miss," says the officer.

"He tied my hands. And my feet," she whispers. Tears are flowing freely now. "And he pushed me against the fridge." A sob escapes her. My heart twists. She doesn't deserve this, no one deserves this. No one.

"He pulled my shirt off. And kissed me everywhere." Another sob chokes out. "He took my bra off. And he told me to tell Edward how much I hate it. He kept saying that." Her hand squeezes mine so hard. "I pushed him away and shoved my shirt back on. He grabbed my arm

and. . .twisted it, broke it. Then he dragged a knife down that arm." She cries more. "He tied a gag around my mouth and left."

"Thank you," the officer says. "Can you remember anything from the part when found you and took you to the hospital?"

"A little bit. . . a lot of it was fuzzy. But I tried to tell him about the video. I tried to tell him about the camera. And he found it and he watched it."

Finally the woman turns to me. "Where is the camera now, Mr. Cullen?"

"I don't know. I suspect James stole it while I was taking Bella to the hospital."

She stands up, so Bella and I do. She shakes both of our hands. "Thank you for your contribution. We will continue this case as smoothly and affectively as we can."


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry i didnt update for a while, but school just started again so i've been busy. I'll probably update about twice a week at the least from now on**

**Edwards POV**

Bella sleeps on the way home. Her legs curled up on the seat, her head slumped over, the steady rise and fall of her chest. All of it so peaceful. She sleeps a lot these days. When we reach the house I open the passenger door and start to carry her inside. Her eyes flutter open. For just a moment, I see panic surge through them, her hands clenching into my fists around my jacket. Then she recognizes me and relaxes.

"Put me down, Edward," she mumbles. When I don't, she kicks in my grasp and demands, "Put me _down_."

I do.

"Just wake me up next time, OK?" she snaps. "You don't have to act like I'm some helpless thing." She shoves past me and heads inside. I stare after her.

And finally I go in, too. The sound of Bella crying comes from our bedroom. When I go into the room, she hurriedly wipes away the tears, standing up and shuffling through some papers on the nightstand.

"I was just sorting-accidentally stubbed my toe," she lies.

"Bella," I say softly. "You don't have to pretend to be stronger than you already are for me. It's OK to cry, you've been through a lot." I take her hand. "It's OK to let me take care of you."

Her lip quivers. And suddenly the tears are flowing, her head buried in my chest. She cries. I let myself breathe into her hair, let my fingers brush through the dark strands. I let her cry. And cry, and just keep crying.

After a long time, she pulls away, eyes red and face splotchy. But she looks beautiful anyway of course.

"I love you," she whispers. I smile lightly.

Suddenly Bella's hands fly to her stomach and she lets out a gasp.

"Are you alright?" I say in slight worry.

"I-I just. . .I just felt something almost. . ." she trails off, shock etched on her face. "What's the date?"

"December twenty-eighth," I tell her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she says quickly, obviously lying. "I thought it was new year already-I mean-never mind. I'm just gonna go take a shower."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She doesn't answer, just slams the bathroom door hard.

**Bella's POV**

I think I'm pregnant. God, no, please. I don't want to pregnant at nineteen. Pregnant, there's something growing inside of me. How could I have forgotten to use protection? I'm barely an adult, this can't be happening. _Calm down_, I order myself. _You haven't even confirmed yet. Tomorrow you will go get the pregnancy test, and _then _you can worry your ass off._

I can't tell Edward. What if he gets angry, what if he doesn't want a baby? He'll find out eventually, though. I should tell him before he finds out himself, or he might think I. . .he might think he is not the father.

I have experienced something like that before.

* * *

**Flashback: **

"Edward, I didn't!" I cry. "I didn't _cheat _on you!"

He throws something else at the wall just a few feet behind me, making me wince. "Don't even give me that crap, Isabella." His hand shakes with fury as he raises the beer bottle in it and takes a huge drink.

"Fine," I hiss, rage taking over. "I can't believe you would trust your supposed _friend _over me. What kind of friend lies and says that they slept with your girlfriend? I'm a virgin, Edward."

"You mean you used to be, until you let my friend fuck you." He laughs bitterly, taking another sip of beer. "Wait why am I assuming you weren't lying about being a virgin? You're probably a slut."

Shock rips through me. I slap the beer bottle from his hand. It cracks on the floor, the liquid splattering all over the floor. "I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH YOUR JACKASS FRIEND! THAT ASSHOLE WAS PROBABLY JUST SAYING THAT TO MAKE YOU MAD! I'M A VIRGIN, YOU BASTARD!" A few angry tears roll down my cheeks.

He calmly walks to the fridge, unscrewing the cap of another beer bottle. He's only eighteen. **(authors note: This was when they were still only boyfriend/girlfriend, not married)**"God, you're sexy when you're mad."

I let out a sort of growl in frustration, furiously wipe the tears from my face, and demand, "Stop. Stop drinking."

He ignores me. I snatch the bottle from his hand, glaring at him. enraged, he tries to grab it back, but I hold on stubbornly. Edward's jaw clenches. One of his hands grabs my arm, and the other snatches the bottle from me, his nails raking across my skin. It stings. Edward glances at the streaks of red his nails left on my arm, then turns away.

"Edward please stop drinking," I say softly. "It scares me."

He looks at me with contempt for a few second as he starts to raise the bottle to his mouth anyway. But then he looks at me again, and sets it on the table. Without saying a word, he heads out of the room.

I back up against the wall and slide down to the floor, hugging my knees. Tears threaten to fall. I try to hold back the loud sobs, which I don't really succeed in doing. I wonder if Edward will hear them, if he will come back out. If he cares enough.

My tears blur my vision as I shakily stand up. Still sobbing, I clutch my stomach as I try to walk to the couch. Suddenly a piercing pain shoots through my foot. I let out a scream and trip, causing the same piercing pain to shoot up my hand and thigh. Another scream.

The glass from the beer bottle I broke, I realize.

"Bella?" Edward yells. A couple moments later I see him rush into the room. "Shit, are you alright?"

I whimper and shakily lift my hand to see the large glass shard imbedded in the palm, blood covering it. Edward kneels next to me, worry covering his face. As if the argument just a few minutes before had never happened. He inspects my leg. Then, very carefully, lifts me up into his arms.

I squeeze my eyes shut against the pain. I feel him shake a little to, the effects of the alcohol still there, strong. But he tries to fight it for me.

**End of flashback**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella comes out of the shower. "I think I need a day on my own tomorrow. I'm going shopping in the morning." For some reason her voice sounds unusually cheerful. Falsely cheerful.

"Alright. But is everything OK. . .between us?" I ask hesitantly.

She smiles, but it seems fake. "Of course! I love you!" She stands on her toes and kisses my cheek. Then she turns and skips to our room. Now I am very confused. Why can't she just tell me what's going on?

Bella is still awake when I get into bed next to her. I pull her close to me, my fingers running absently through her hair. "If something's bothering you, you can tell me," I say to her. "Are you still upset from the police meeting?"

"Nothings bothering me," she says.

"Are you sure?"

"Nothing's bothering me," she repeats.

I laugh a little at her stubbornness, but the worry remains.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up early, before Edward. His arm is wrapped around me, my face buried in his bare chest. Slowly, I slip out of his hold and head into the bathroom. Once I am done showering, I write a quick note to Edward.

_Edward,_

_Went shopping, be back around eight. I love you,_

_-Bella_

Of course, I am not going shopping. I'm going to get a pregnancy test. Still, I have no idea how to tell Edward when, if, the result comes out positive. The very thought terrifies me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About two later I am back in the house, sitting in the bathroom. And there is a pregnancy test stick in my hand that I couldn't force myself to look at. **(A/N: sorry, but i don't really know how these pregnancy test things work) **I hear Edward showering in the other bathroom. He will be out any minute.

I force my eyes down to the stick.

Positive.

My heart stops.

**Edward's POV**

"Bella?" I call when I'm done showering. I had heard her come in ten or so minutes ago. "Did you already eat breakfast?"

"No," she says from the bathroom. Her voice is throaty, like she has been crying.

I knock on the bathroom door. "What's going on in there?"

"I'll be out in a second."

I head to the kitchen to get some cereal for myself, and Bella comes out a few minutes later. Today she acts even more falsely cheerful than last night. She skips down the hall, smiles brightly and kisses my cheek.

"Wow that shirt really looks good on you. And I just realized how pretty those flowers are, you did a very good job with them. And you really-" Her happy voice is a lie.

"Cut the crap, Bella," I say, eventually getting annoyed. "I really wish you would trust me enough to tell me what's going on. But if you're not, the least you can do is not act like this. I'm not stupid."

She doesn't answer for a while. Then, in a quiet voice, "Those flowers really are pretty."

I don't say anything for a long time. "I have to be somewhere. Will you be OK on your own for a few hours?"

"Yes," she says quickly, nodding. Of course she will be.

"I'll see you in a few hours." I take her hand, holding it between both of mine for a minute. "I love you."

"Me, too."

I kiss her fingertips before getting up to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: I know Edward a huge jerk in this chapter, but I thought he should be a bit less perfect**

**Bella's POV**

Edward comes back soon. We talk for a while before I go to take a shower. Once I am done I do my slightly damp hair in two braids and put on some jeans and a t-shirt.

And he doesn't look happy with me when I come out. His jaw is clenched, his expression cold and in his arms crossed. My phone is in his tightly clenched hand. Immediately I know that he has somehow found out about me being pregnant. I swallow hard, frozen in my place, a few feet away from Edward. We stand in silence for what seems like forever.

Edward breaks it. "You're pregnant." But his tone isn't happy. It is what I feared-he doesn't want a child. Terrible thoughts run through my head. What if he makes me get an abortion? I will never do that! Or what if. . .what if he. . .leaves me?

Theres another long silence, then I croak, "How did you find out?" My throat burns as I try not to cry.

"My phone was dead," he states. "So I took yours and was going to use the browser for a second to check my email." He pauses, his expression still unreadable. "You didn't close the article you were reading. The title was in big words. 'How to deal with being pregnant at nineteen.' I was shocked. There was a few more windows open, so I looked through them. The articles were named things like, 'Where to buy a pregnancy test stick' and. . .and 'How do I tell my husband I'm pregnant?'"

"Edward. . ."

"Don't, Isabella," he snaps. "I don't understand. I thought I've been being a good husband to you, why don't you trust me?"

"I do," I say quickly. "I was scared that you wouldn't want a child, scared that you would think you. . . aren't the father."

His gaze softens for a moment. "I know I'm the father, but. . ." He sighs and says quietly, "You're not going to have that child."

Shock runs through me. "_What_? Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?"

"What will people think if I'm a father when you're only nineteen?"

I stare at him. "You don't want me have the child because you're scared of ruining your reputation?" **(Author's Note : I know Edward is being a really huge jerk here. But I thought he should be a little less perfect.)**

"Bella, don't say it like that. That's not what I-"

"That's _exactly_ what you meant," I hiss. "I _am _having this child."

"That's not a decision you get to make all by yourself," he hisses back.

Oh, but he can make the decision to make me _not _have this child all by himself? "YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO GET AN ABORTION! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT!" I yell, an angry tear slipping down my cheek.

He clenches his jaw. "I don't have the right, huh? Well I do have the right to leave. I will _not _be the husband of a nineteen year old mother. You don't even have a job yet. You would barely be able to take care of yourself without me, forget the baby."

I recoil as if he had slapped me and say, stunned. He had never ever outright threatened to leave me. Never. "Are y-you. . ._blackmailing_ me? Are you saying that if I don't get an abortion you'll. . ._leave_ me?" My voice squeaks pathetically.

He doesn't answer. His expression-though still cold-has become rather fixed. After a long time, Edward tries to near me, reaching for my hand. But I jerk away, backing away from him a few steps.

Still shocked at his threat, I head into the bedroom without saying a word. I lie awake, but with my eyes closed. I just lay like that for a period of time, I don't know how long or short. Edward's words just keep ringing in my head.

_I do have the right to leave._

_I will not be the husband of a nineteen year old mother. _

_You're not going to have that child. _

_I've been being a good husband to you._

_Why don't you trust me?_

_Why don't you trust me?_

_Why don't you trust me?_

After however-long-its-been, I hear Edward open the door a crack. Hear him stand in the doorway for a long time. Then he shuffles to the bed, climbing in next to me. I hold my breath. He touches my face, his fingers tracing my cheeks. It is very hard to pretend to be asleep right now.

Wrapping his arm around my waist, Edward pulls me close to himself. And he takes the blanket off of me. Slides my shirt up high enough to show my middle. Rests his palm on my abdomen, where the baby is. My breath catches.

Then, so slowly, he brings his lips down to kiss my middle. To kiss our baby. His lips linger there for a minute before he slides my shirt back down, tucks the blanket back over me, and pulls me back into his hold.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Don't worry, guys. Bella's not going to forgive Edward that easily this time**

**Bella's POV**

I wake up to find myself wrapped in Edward's arms.

_Why don't you trust me?_

_I will not be the husband of a nineteen year old mother._

I wrench away from him as yesterday flashes through my head. My lip quivers. I climb out of bed and start out of the room.

"Bella?" Edward calls sleepily as I head out. "Where are you going?"

"Out." The bedroom door slams as I go to get ready in the hallway bathroom.

"Bella wait!" Edward's footsteps can be heard; getting off the bed, heading towards the door. When he comes into the hallway, he says, "I'm sorry for yesterday. I got angry." He reaches for my hand, but I snatch it away.

"That's not enough, _Edward,_" I snarl. "You ask why I don't trust you, then you threaten to leave me. Because I don't want to get an _abortion_." Suddenly a horrible thought strikes me, and my anger falls, replaced by fear. "Do you. . .Do you even love me anymore?"

His eyes widen and he says quickly, "Yes! Yes, I love you Bella. So much."

My anger returns and I hiss, "Apparently not as much as your reputation." I push past him and go into the bathroom to get ready, slamming the door behind me. From inside I hear Edward bang his fist down on the dining table, hear him let out a loud noise of frustration.

I take a shower, brush my teeth, and do my hair. As am I about to head out, I hear the phone ring. Edward picks it up.

"Hello?"

A pause.

"Yes, this is her husband, Edward Cullen. She's doing. . .OK."

I go out of the bathroom and signal to Edward to give me the phone. He holds up a finger, telling me to wait. Furiously, I shake my head, glare at him, and snatch the phone.

"Hello, it's Bella Cullen," I say. "Who is this?"

"This is Chief Newton, Bella," says a low voice on the other end. "I'm calling from the police station, just keeping you up to date on the James Peterson investigation. We have found the man guilty of all charges. The problem is, we cannot locate him. We are searching for him, but I highly advise you take precautions."

"O-OK," I say shakily. "Thank you."

"May I talk to your husband?" the police says.

"He wants to talk to you," I say to Edward. Before I hand the phone to him, I put it on speaker.

"Hello," says Edward. "This is Edward Cullen."

"Hi, Edward. I was just telling your wife that we are on the search for James Peterson. Until we find him, take care of your wife. Be careful."

"I'll keep her safe," assures Edward. "Thank you, Sir."

He hangs up a few moments later and turns to me. "Do you want breakfast? I made your favorite pancakes."

I narrow my eyes at him and say curtly, "I'm going out for breakfast with a friend." I grab my bag and start towards the front door.

Edward grabs my arm. "No, you can't. Didn't you hear what the police said? You have to be careful."

"I can take care of myself," I snap. "Let go of me."

"Bella, please," pleads Edward. I stop, looking at him. "James showed up at that resturant we were at. What's to stop him from showing up wherever you go?"

I know he's right, this is stupid. But I'm so angry at him I don't want to do what he wants me to do. "I'll be fine." I wrench myself out of his grip and head out.

**Edward's POV**

I watch Bella leave. Then I get in my car and follow her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's POV**

Edward is such a fucking ass. I don't go to breakfast, I'm not hungry. Yesterday after my argument with Edward, I had made an appointment with the doctor to check in about the pregnancy. Screw Edward.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Sit down Bella," says the doctor. I do, and she asks, "When did you find out you are pregnant?"

"I started to think that I was two days ago, and I found out for sure yesterday."

She records this. Then, "And who is the father?"

I swallow hard. "Edward Cullen. He's. . .He's my husband."

"And when was your last sexual intercourse?"

My face goes red. "Four days ago. **(Author's Note: I think this is right) **It. . .It was my first time."

Then she explains to me that I must be very careful if I have sex while I am pregnant. Ha. That will not be a problem. As if I am going to be doing _that _with Edward anytime soon. She goes on to tell me a diet, and advised exercise routine.

"Call me if anythings bothering too much," she says. "My name is Rosalie." She gives me her contact info. "Some effects are pregnancy are moodiness, food cravings, headaches, leg pains, tiredness, constipation, and heartburn." Rosalie hands me a packet. "This will give you a lot of information on the effects of pregnancy and how you can deal with them. Make sure to share it with your husband so he understands how you'll be feeling for the next nine months."

I thank her, pay the bills, and head out. I had parked my far a further out since most of the parking slots were full, it was almost a five minute walk. Suddenly, when I am just about twenty yards away from my car, I feel an hand jerk me back by my waist, another hand coming to cover my mouth. Fear shoots through me.

I struggle and kick in the person's-who I know is James-iron grip. He tries to force a white cloth around my nose and mouth. Panic sets and I thrash and kick and hit wherever I can, screaming even though his hands muffles the sound way too much.

Suddenly I feel the pressure released and I stumble away, gasping for breath. Once I can breathe again, I look up to see Edward punching James with a wild expression on his face. My eyes widen.

James punches Edward's face and he falls onto the ground. James kicks him, again and again again. I scream, agony ripping me apart.

"EDWARD!" I shriek. "EDWARD! STOP!"

Edward gets up and punches James again, knocking him onto the ground this time. I run between them to pull Edward back, tears streaming down my face and blurring my vision. My fingers tremble as I dial nine-one-one and gush out the situation.

James starts to get up again and I hide behind Edward. My hands grip his arm and I just hide behind him like a freaking coward. My whole body trembles with horror.

"You are a fucking ass," hisses Edward. "God, and you wonder why Victoria left you."

"BASTARD!" screams James. "I will get her-I will hurt both of you. I will destroy you, Cullen."

"You won't lay another finger on her," snarls Edward. "Just try."

Just then the police cars come streaming in. James is arrested. Edward holds me, whispering comforting words. His arms cradle me gently, his voice soothing. Should I forgive him?


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward's POV**

"Why did you follow me there?" says Bella once she is calmed down and we are driving home.

"Oh," I say. "Are you speaking to me again?"

"No. Just answer the question."

"Why do you think?" I snap. "Maybe so I could stop James from beating the shit out of you."

She ignores me. "I'm still mad at you." There's a silence before she says, "What you said, that was a really really mean thing to say to me."

I didn't realize how much I had hurt her by saying that. It had just slipped out, and I regret it so much. "I'm sorry." She doesn't respond, and I continue, "I'm very sorry, Bella. Do you think maybe you'll be able to forgive me?"

"Not today. That just. . .that really hurt me. And I know you're very sorry, but it still hurts. To think that you would put your reputation before me." She blinks a tear from her eye.

Even with the tired bags under her eyes and the pale tinge to her skin and the friz in her hair, Bella is so beautiful. I reach over-keeping on hand on the steering wheel-and touch her face. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know," she whispers. She doesn't say it back, but that's OK.

She leans over and kisses my cheek. "Thank you. For stopping James from beating the shit out of me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bella lets me hold her that night in bed. She is still mad at me, I know. But that's OK.

Very quickly, she falls asleep. But I don't, I cannot sleep.

Some hours pass.

I still cannot sleep. So I look at Bella, because she is so beautiful. During the night she had shifted so she is half laying on my chest, which is bare. _She is having a nightmare, _I realize. Bella's fists are clenched, her breathing heavy. I wonder if I should wake her. She starts to whimper a little, her body trembling. Then a few tears run down her face, seeping through her squeezed shut eyelids.

I gently shake her. "Bella?"

She lets out a scream and shoots awake, gasping. "Edward!" she glances around frantically in the dark. "Edward!"

"I'm here," I soothe. It takes almost ten minutes to calm her down, but I don't mind. This happens three more times that night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella's POV**

"I've decided to try to get a job," I inform Edward while we are eating breakfast. It is not a question, but a fact. I don't care whether he approves of this fact or not. "I already scheduled an interview for a job as a journalist."

He looks surprised. "Bella, I don't think it's the right time to-"

"I don't care what you think," I snap. It comes out a little harsher than I intended. "I'm going to the interview. And if I don't get the job, I'm going to keep looking for one."

"Bella, I know I still have a lot to make up to you," he says calmly. "But maybe you should think about this before you just go scheduling job interviews. It's my right as your husband to at least talk about-"

"You're _right_?" I repeat. Then, laughing bitterly, I say, "You lost your rights as my _husband _when you basically blackmailed me." Suddenly I remember something. "No. You lost your right as my husband a half year ago, when you came home drunk and demanded that I have sex with you. And you hit me."

Edward goes pale, a horrified expression washing over him.

"But I forgave you," I continue. As if the pain on his face is invisible. "Way too easily."

"Bella," pleads Edward. "Stop. Please." He reaches out to touch my cheek, but I jerk away.

"Don't touch me." I try to say it firmly, but it hurts too much to see him hurt. And he is so very hurt. "I don't want to argue with you, Edward. I just. . . I can't forgive you that easily this time."

Theres a long pause before he says, "I know, I understand. I'm so sorry." He takes my hand very lightly, and I let him. "I love you."

I nod a little. And then I let him pull me into a hug. Because it feels good-his warmth, his strong arms around me. But all it takes to convince me not to forgive him is the memory of the words. _I do have the right to leave. I will not be the husband of a nineteen year old mother. You would barely be able to take care of yourself without me. _

I pull away from his embrace. "I. . .Can we go out, somewhere? Just. . .Just because I really need to get out of here." I don't want him to think I am forgiving him.

His face falls. "I'm sorry, I have to be somewhere for work in about half an hour. But we can after that."

"Yeah, sure," I say. "Thanks."


End file.
